Animal in an Elevator
by TakerTakeMe
Summary: What happens when Mel has a confrontation with Batista in an elevator?
1. The Elevator

_**I don't own Batista. I only own Mel and Bri. If there really is a Grand Madison Hotel somewhere, I never heard of it before...**_

**Summary: What happens when Mel has a confrontation with Batista in an elevator?**

"Batista is more than good-looking. He's freakin' hot!" Melanie Williams said. She was an employee at the Grand Madison Hotel in (where else?) Madison. At the moment, she was off-duty and talking to her friend Bri on her cell phone.

She stepped into the elevator and turned her back to the doors, looking at the wall as she talked. She decided to put her buddy on the speaker phone. She leaned into the corner and closed her tired eyes.

"Mel, what would you do to Batista if you were face to face with him right now?" Bri asked.

"I can't give you all the details," Mel teased. "But I'd totally do him right now!"

"Is that so?" came a voice from right next to Mel's ear. Mel opened her eyes and gasped.

It was the man himself, wearing a classy and sexy suit, some shades, and a smirk on his face.

"Mel? You there?" Bri asked when Mel didn't reply.

"Mel here can't talk right now," Batista said into the phone, and flipped it closed. He smiled at Mel. "Take your phone."

She numbly took the phone, unable to form a word. She put the phone in her purse and stared up at him.

"Well?" He looked at her expectantly.

"Well what?" she asked, finally finding her voice.

"You told your friend just now that if we were face to face, you'd do me," he said. "So what are you waiting for?"

"We aren't face to face," Mel said nervously.

He smiled and walked over to her, pressing his body against hers and leaning down.

"We're face to face now. What's your excuse?" he asked, carefully licking his lips.

"I'm not that kind of girl," she said simply.

And that's when he lost his temper.

"Little girl, I don't like it when chicks play games with me!" he exclaimed as the doors to the elevator closed. "Games are for children."

"Who said I-" she began, but he interrupted her with a maniacal laugh.

"Let me show you what I do to little girls like you who play games with me," he said.

"Are you gonna rape me?" she asked fearfully, looking up into his stormy eyes.

"Hell no!" he replied. He leaned down until his lips almost touched hers. "But," he said, his lips brushing hers lightly as he spoke, "I _will _make you want me."

And then no words were spoken. They had a conversation that was purely physical. He pressed his lips against hers and coaxed her mouth open. When her lips parted, he attacked her mouth with his tongue, skillfully conquering it. She put her arms around his neck instinctively and melted against his rock-solid body.

He grinded his hips against her, and she started moving against him.

"Yeah, that's it," he whispered to her. "Give in. You know you want me."

She gave a low moan as he let his rough hands run wherever they desired on her body.

He ravaged her neck with his mouth in a totally animalistic way, and she loved every minute of it. She ran her fingers through his short hair, enjoying the feel of his body against hers. And when he gently bit her earlobe, that did it.

"Take me," she whispered into his ear as he kissed her neck again.

And just then, the elevator opened with a ding. Batista let her go and stood up straight, fixing his suit. "Yeah, I don't think I'm gonna take you," he said.

Her mouth dropped. "Why not?"

He laughed. "Just giving you a taste of your own medicine." He touched her cheek. "Next time don't be such a little cock tease," he said, and stepped out of the elevator, leaving Mel with her fingers pressed against her lips. Halfway down the hall, he turned back to look at her, just before the doors started to close. "But my room's right here, in case you wanna stop by." He laughed at the look on her face and entered his hotel room, knowing she'd be at his door in the very near future...

**I don't plan to do a part 2, but if you guys want one, I'm sure I could think of one someday!**


	2. Mel's Plan

_**I don't own Batista. I only own Mel, Bri, and Mal. If there really is a Grand Madison Hotel somewhere, I never heard of it before...**_

**CHAPTER 2: MEL'S PLAN**

"You would _not _believe what just happened to me!" Mel exclaimed in a low voice to Bri as she sat down in a chair in the corner of the almost deserted lobby. She gripped her cell phone tightly and surveyed the room.

"I have no idea, but who was that guy who hung up on me?" Bri asked. The curiosity was blatant in her voice.

"You won't believe me if I tell you," Mel said, shaking her head even though she knew her friend couldn't see her actions.

"I will believe you!" Bri persisted. "Now come on, tell me who the owner of that sexy voice is... It sounded kind of familiar."

"It should! It was Batista," Mel admitted with a smile.

"Don't lie to me, Mel," Bri said unbelievingly.

"I'm totally not lying! It was Batista, and we made out in the elevator," Mel insisted.

"Melanie Dana Williams! Are you telling me the truth?" Bri demanded to know.

"Nothing but the truth, I promise," Mel answered. "He heard my end of our conversation and thought I'd be willing to do him in the elevator."

"Did you? I so would've!"

"I told him I wasn't that kind of girl," Mel said, embarrassed. "Then he got pissed and started making out with me to somehow persuade me to want him."

"He wouldn't have had to persuade me. I would jump his bones in a heartbeat," Bri said, laughing. "But did it work?"

"Like a charm, I was ready to when he bit my ear, but he changed his mind," Mel said, chewing her lip thoughtfully. "However, he _did_ invite me up to his room tonight."

"Then why the hell are you talking to me?" Bri asked with a laugh. "You totally need to get laid, and who's better to get the job done than the Animal himself?"

"You know what? You're right," Mel said.

"I know I am. You haven't gotten any since your 22nd birthday, and that was months ago."

"Gotta go," Mel said quickly. She flipped her phone shut, put it in her purse, and stood up. Then she headed straight over to the hotel receptionist. "Hey Mal," she said to Mallory Hilton, the worker on duty at the desk. "Mind if I grab a key? I left something _muy importante_ in a room and I should get it before someone comes."

"No prob, grab the key," Mal said with a yawn. She didn't bother asking which room the key was for or what Mel had allegedly left in the room. Mel was a sweetheart and was trusted by everyone around...

"I can't believe I have Batista's room key in my hand!" Mel exclaimed out loud in the empty elevator less than five minutes later. "I hope he's ready for a surprise because I'm ready to surprise the hell out of him!"

Mel reached Batista's room, located on one of the higher floors, in just a few minutes. She walked purposefully over to his door and opened it with the key. She closed it gently and looked around. She could hear the shower running so she knew that was where he was. She smiled to herself as she walked over to the bedroom where she would be waiting when he was done with his shower...


	3. Mel Confronts The Animal

_**I don't own Batista. I only own Mel. If there really is a Grand Madison Hotel somewhere, I never heard of it before...**_

**CHAPTER 3: MEL CONFRONTS THE ANIMAL**

Mel walked into the bedroom with a purpose. She knew exactly what she wanted and exactly how she would get it. The question was, should she walk into the bathroom and confront him, wait for him in the bedroom and let him walk in and find her, or hide in the closet and then jump out and surprise him?

As she was considering her options, a memory came back to her. A memory from the elevator. Batista's sexy voice rang in her ears...

_"Little girl, I don't like it when chicks play games with me!"_

Hiding in the closet and then jumping out to startle him would most definitely be a game. _So_, she thought, _I'd better go with option one._

"So option one it is," she said aloud.

She looked down at what she was wearing and decided that her attire wasn't really something she could seduce Batista with. _Not that he needs much of a seduction, anyway,_ she thought with a smile. _He tried to seduce me first!_

She quickly stripped off her clothes and left them in a pile near his closet. All she was wearing now was her underwear, which just happened to be some sexy lingerie. She walked over to the bathroom door and raised her hand to knock. _What the hell am I going to knock for? I have to make a statement._ Instead of knocking, she opened the door and walked boldly into the bathroom.

The water was still running. He was still in the shower. She could see the back of him through the sliding doors. She couldn't see it all since the glass sort of obstructed the view with the fancy designs it had, but it was still a pretty nice view. _But I want the full view_, she thought deviously, and before she knew it, she had gently pulled the sliding door open and was staring at the back of Batista's body.

Her eyes roamed over his tanned, muscular body and she grinned with appreciation. "Nice ass, Animal," she said in a smooth voice.

He turned around, not in the least bit shocked. "I knew you'd come back. You just couldn't resist me, could you?"

"Someone's being cocky, I see," she said in a subdued voice as she looked down to see what the Animal was packing. _Oh my, he's freakin' huge!_ she screamed mentally.

He looked down at what she was looking at, then looked back up at her with an impish grin on his face. "Like what you see? It can be all yours tonight."

"It can be... Or it _will_ be?" she countered. "Because I think it _will_ be."

"Are you all talk or are you going to _do_ something?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, I'll do something alright," she said coyly. She was unsure of what she was going to do, but she didn't want him to know that. "I'll do something just as soon as you get out of the shower."

"Why wait? Why don't you...come in?" he suggested, and before she could protest, he pulled her into the shower with him, lingerie and all. Before she really had the chance to get mad at him, he pushed her against the tiles and pressed himself against her, then leaned down and captured her lips for a hungry kiss.

She kissed him back, putting her arms around his neck and playing with the short hair at the nape of his neck. He lifted her up a little bit so that he could kiss her at a better angle, and she instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist. She didn't even care about the fact that her lingerie was getting ruined. She only cared about the feel of his muscular body, strong, hard, _naked_, and deliciously wet pressing so closely against hers...

"I think it's time," he whispered, trailing kisses from her lips to her neck. He sucked lightly on her neck for a minute, then went up to her ear. "It's definitely time..."

"For what?" she asked dumbly, too distracted by his naked body against her nearly-naked one to actually comprehend what she was saying.

"For me to unleash the animal," he said with a little smirk, and before she even knew what was happening, he picked her up and began carrying her out of the shower and into the bedroom...

**A/N: I'm sorry it took me soooo long to update this story. I know this chapter is short (along with the other chapters) but I'm really focused on my Chris/Steph stories right now. I kind of lost my inspiration for the story since it was supposed to be a one shot anyway... Anyway, leave me a review and don't be afraid to tell me how much this chapter sucks, lol. I'll take the flames like a champion...**


End file.
